


You Do Need Me, Little Witch

by Madjai6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also feelings, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madjai6/pseuds/Madjai6
Summary: Anger is a passionate emotion.





	You Do Need Me, Little Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I wrote on my phone for a friend. I apologize if it sucks. It took me about 10 minutes and I wrote it all in messenger so there is basically no format since I'm copying and pasting it. I will eventually go through and edit it but that won't be tonight. Sorry! Hope it isn't too hard to read. Also the name she calls her in Russian means Little Witch.

Wanda stormed into her room with a fiery red head hot on her heels. She was so angry she had a faint red glow around both of her hands. "I FUCKING HAD THAT UNDER CONTROL NATASHA!" She shouted with her accent that gets all the thicker when she's angry.

"No Wanda, you didn't. And there is nothing wrong with that. We go in as a team to have each other's backs. You needed me and I helped you." Natasha, calm as ever. Nat could see the fury in Wanda's eyes. She knew what her real problem was of course. She was just waiting on it to finally become too much for the little witch to keep inside and finally blow up. 

"You are the last person I need Natasha. I will never need you. I can handle myself. So stay the hell out of my way!" 

Most people would take that as their cue to leave. Especially with the swirling red coming from the younger girl. Natasha, however, is not most people. And she has a point to make. Wanda wants her. She knows it. Wanda knows it. And now she's going to make Wanda give in and stop denying it. She walks right up to her face. "I think you do need me little witch. I think you need me much more than you're willing to admit." 

She could see the fury starting to change in her eyes. The way her breath picked up. The way she started inching back to put some blessed space in between them. Natasha matched her step for step until Wanda was flush against the wall. "Nowhere to run now little one. Why do you want to keep fighting? I'm right here. If you need me... take me." 

Wanda couldn't give in. She had given in once already and Natasha was gone the next morning and passed her in the common room like nothing happened. She wouldn't let herself be used like that again. She had so many feelings for the slick Bitch she didn't know what to do with them. She couldn't settle for being a fuck buddy with someone she's in love with. And if Natasha doesn't feel the same then they just need to keep their distance. Natasha needs to stop running to her rescue every time they're on a mission and things get tough. She needs to stop making her feel so damn confused. She did the only thing she could do at that point and shoved her as hard as she could away from her. She needed distance and she needed it fast. 

Suddenly she was so angry she hit her with a solid right hook and found herself flat on her back with an infuriatingly calm Russian above her. She tried to move but she had both hands pinned to the ground and a body on her legs. She was so close. So close Wanda couldn't think straight. All she could think about were the lips that were so close to hers now. Those green eyes that never betrayed Natasha's emotions the way Wanda's did. "Just leave Nat. I want to go to bed." She just felt defeated. 

Natasha thought about what to do. Should she get up and go? How can she trust herself not to hurt Wanda? She's so young. So naive. Her life is just really starting. She's been through so much. The age difference is pretty gnarly. She had a million thoughts going through her head sitting there on top of that beautiful girl looking her right in the eyes. She could see it. The love in her eyes. The hurt. The anger. Wanda is an open book whereas Natasha is a pentagon vault. 

After sitting here for another few conflicted seconds she decided to get up. What can she offer this girl? She just needs to leave like she was told. So she slowly releases the girl's hand and stands up. She starts to walk away. Walk towards the door like she should do. Go back to her room and leave Wanda in peace. She doesn't make it very far before she turns around and heads towards her little witch with purpose and throws all caution to the wind. 

With a hand on each side of Wanda's face she kisses her with every bit of passion and longing she has in her body. This kiss isn't like the first one they shared. This one is desperate and needy and deep. This is Natasha giving into her desires and listening to her heart instead of her head for once. This is her giving Wanda what she should have gave her already. 

Wanda only sits there stunned for a second before she's responding. Giving everything that she gets. Sinking her fingers into Natasha's silky red hair and pulling her impossibly closer to her body. They're holding each other so tight they can feel their heartbeats mingling. Natasha pulls away only long enough to look at Wanda for permission and start ripping clothes off as soon as she got the nod of consent she was looking for. They couldn't get clothes off fast enough. Needing desperately to be skin to skin. To be one with the other. 

As soon as they were in their purest form Natasha starts backing Wanda up until she slowly lays her back on the bed. The first time they had sex it was quick and hot. Wanda had just come back from a mission and Natasha had gone into her room without knocking to get a mission report and found her about to step into the shower. Needless to say neither of them got very clean even though Wanda didn't shower alone. 

This time she would do it differently. This time she would make love to her. Natasha isn't a gentle person. She isn't romantic and all the rest of that hearts and flowers bullshit. She's willing to try though. As much as she wants to throw Wanda's legs over her shoulders and feast on her Pussy like it's her last meal before finger fucking her into oblivion she's going to slow down and cherish her. Love her. Worship her. 

Natasha stood on her knees looking over the absolute beauty that was laid out before her. Wanda had a light blush under Nat's heavy gaze. Wanda knew she was a beautiful girl. She knew she had a beautiful body. But there's something about the way Nat was stripping all her defenses and masks away with that gaze that made her almost want to cover herself. Is she ready to lay herself bare for this woman? Is she ready to open up completely? 

Natasha started kissing her ankle and worked her way up her calf with soft kisses and nips before she moved to the other side. She wanted to worship every inch of her little witch. She wanted to make her feel cherished and not like just a fuck. She moved to her inner thigh and did the same to the other leg. 

Wanda was squirming with need and impatience at this point. Just when she thought Natasha was finally going to take her she starts kissing up her stomach making Wanda whimper with need. "Patience malen'kaya ved'ma(little witch). Let me take care of you. Let me love you." 

Wanda couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her feelings had been growing over the last year they had been working together. She knew she was in love with Natasha. She had been her mentor and her teacher. Her shoulder to cry on when missing her brother became too much. Her voice of reason when she started to lose control. She had become her everything. And she loved her too? 

Natasha reached up and kissed away the tear that had started to fall from her eye. She gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before moving to her neck with a series of licks and nips that were driving Wanda mad with need. She gave a hard bite on the girl's collar bone making her yelp in surprise before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking, effectively making Wanda forget about the love bite and her own name. 

She swirled her tongue around and around before sucking and gently running her teeth over her nipple. Giving the other the same attention she decided to give the girl what she needed. She once again worked her way down her body until she was brushing soft curls with her nose and inhaling the sweet scent of her womanhood. 

Wanda was near combustion by this point so her body arched off the bed when Natasha licked from her opening up to her clit with a flat strong tongue. She had 2 handfuls of red hair and strong arms holding her down as she writhed. Natasha would never get tired of this taste. Every woman tastes a little bit different but it's all shades of the same color. Wanda tasted so exquisite. 

She flicked her tongue over and over her hard little clit. She heard Wanda's moans getting louder and added 2 fingers slowly before picking up speed and curling them upwards on every thrust. She knew it wouldn't be long. She could feel her silky walls tightening on her fingers. It only took a few more thrusts before she felt her walls clamp down on her fingers and release a flood of her essence. 

She slowed her thrusts and helped her come down from her high before giving her clit one more gentle kiss and climbing slowly up her body. Wanda was spent. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Natasha made her feel things she didn't know were possible. She had never slept with anyone in Sokovia so Natasha had introduced her to pleasure. She had only read about this kind of pleasure and never knew she could feel it herself. 

Natasha held her close with one arm and propped herself up with the other so she could look at Wanda's beautiful face. She knew the girl was close to sleep so she leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll never stop worrying about you. And I'll never stop doing everything in my power to keep you safe. You do need me. And that's okay. Because I need you too. Sleep well malen'kaya ved'ma".


End file.
